As part of their duties, police officers are often required to generate reports related to accidents that involve vehicles (i.e., police reports). Often times, these police reports include insurance related information, vehicle information, vehicle driver information, and accident scene information. Manual generation of police reports is time consuming. The police reports are typically based on information obtained manually by a police officer. Accordingly, these reports are prone to errors and, often times, do not include all the desired information.
Additionally, insurance companies often use police reports as a part of related insurance claim processes. Generally, there is a delay associated with the ability of insurance companies to obtain police reports.
Accordingly, there are deficiencies associated with existing systems and methods for generating and obtaining police reports, such as drawbacks related to timeliness, completeness, and accuracy.